


Apartment

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, no confessions or lovey dovey stuff, sorry :/ - Freeform, they share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: "In his second year of high school, Kenma  was made a starter by Kuroo, was made beloved by the team by Kuroo, and was convinced to stay on the team after the third years graduated by who else? Kuroo." 
Kenma feels like all Kuroo has ever done is watch after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written because i wanted to write something for my new [Tumblr](http://honeyhinata.tumblr.com/) and also as a little companion piece to [Road Gig](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8283076/chapters/18975379) (even tho it ended up not being that at all)
> 
> Anyways back to my tumblr, i did make one to put shorter works on so if you want you can check it out (its "honeyhinata" bc my personal one is the closest ill get to seidou *sobs*) I'll be taking requests and stuff so if you ever want to see me write something you know where to find me! The link will be in the end notes of everything i post from now on.
> 
> This fanfiction they aren't dating, and im pretty sure they don't like each other yet (which is why it did not turn out to be the compainon piece i wanted) so keep that in mind!

When Kenma moved out, he didn't expect Kuroo to follow him. 

“Kenma,” he had tried to explain as he shoehorned his way into Kenma’s new apartment, “I know just as well as you that you’re not going to be able to live so far away from your dear old Kuro.”

“Kuro, I don't need your help.” Ok so maybe Kenma did expect Kuro to follow him, just a tiny part of his mind knew this. Mainly because he didn't want to admit to himself that Kuroo Tetsurou was way too overprotective.

Kenma had been protected by Kuroo basically his entire life, Kuroo was his first real friend and has undoubtedly helped him out over the years. Still, Kuroo took the whole “best friend” thing a tad too far sometimes. 

Like now, as he was bringing boxes of his own stuff into Kenma’s apartment.

Kenma had kind of rolled over backwards a lot for Kuroo over the years, but Kenma knew it was a mutual thing. Usually if Kenma wanted something from Kuroo, Kenma got it.

“Where do you want me to put my records, Kenma?” Kuroo called from the small living room, Kenma repressed a sigh, calling out a quick “anywhere is fine”.

Kenma had originally moved out of his dorm, after a year of living with some guy that was never there and a year with Kuroo, to prove he didn't need anyone. To prove himself not only to his mother, but also to Kuroo and maybe even himself; he didn't need someone to baby him and take care of him all the time.

In his second year of high school, Kenma was made a starter by Kuroo, was made beloved by the team by Kuroo, and was convinced to stay on the team after the third years graduated by who else? Kuroo.

So it’s understandable that Kenma would want to distance himself from Kuroo, to become his own person and spread his wings. He didn't need Kuroo there for him all the time. He had just turned 20 for fucks sake, he didn’t need Kuroo watching after him. 

“Where do you wanna go for dinner?” Kuroo came into the kitchen as Kenma finished unloading the dishes his mother had given him.

“Nowhere with you smelling like that.” Kenma turned around and scrunched his nose, looking at Kuroo in his sweatpants and black shirt. He had worn his old Nekoma jersey-that surprisingly still fit him nearly four years later-but had taken it off about an hour in.

Kuroo laughed off Kenma’s comment, “well I’ll go take a shower then.” 

“Have fun.” Kenma called as he kneeled down to open another box, marked “cups and glasses’ in Kuroo’s sloppy handwriting.

“I’d have more fun if you joined me.” Kuroo poked his head back in the small kitchen, waiting for Kenma to make a face at him before winking.

“Kuro,” Kenma locked eyes with Kuroo, Kuroo just smirked “drop dead.”

Kuroo laughed, very guttural and hearty, before asking Kenma where the towels were.

“Probably in the box marked ‘towels’.” Kenma went back to unpacking dishes.

“I’ll be taking my shower first then.” Kuroo called from the bathroom, Kenma could still hear his voice though.

Kenma wasn't going to push Kuroo away when he moved out. He could never stop being friends with Kuroo even if he tried, he was simply going to not share a bedroom with him any more. Not share anything with him as intimate as a shared living space. That was all.

Still, if Kenma thought about it, it wasn't _unpleasant_ sharing space with Kuroo, it was kinda like having a sleepover every night, Kuroo was probably the best person he could think of to live with. If he had wanted to share an apartment with anyone, his first pick would be Kuroo.

Thing was though, he didn't want to share an apartment with anyone. It defeated the purpose of Kenma becoming his own person.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Kuroo said, Kenma jumped about ten feet in the air, like a scared cat.

“Nothing.” Kenma turned back to the counter where he had organized all the cups.

“No Kenma, you're thinking about something. I can tell.” Kuroo pursed his lips, looking at Kenmas face like he would magically be granted access to Kenma’s thoughts by just staring long enough.

“Why did you move in with me?” Kenma turns and looks Kuroo in the eyes, Kuroo looks shocked.

“Why would you ask that?” Kuroo looks a tad hurt, Kenma feels guilty but keeps soldiering on.

“Because...” Kenma swallows thickly, his throat has gone dry and he flounders for the right thing to say.

“Because?” Kuroo prompts after Kenma doesn't respond, Kenma turns his gaze up from the floor. When did it get there?

“Because I’m not nine anymore, Kuro. I don't need you to take care of me.” Kenma finally responds, forcing words out so Kuroo won’t worry he’s done something wrong. 

“You think that’s what this is?” Kuroo looks at him with big eyes, like Kenma accused him of something. Which isn't actually all that wrong.

“I think you’re being overprotective, as always, and I don't need to be looked after anymore.” Kenma’s words hold no malice or bite, just simply stating them s he would any other sentence to Kuroo. He doesn't want this to be one of their-admittedly very rare-arguments. Not on their first night there.

“Kenma, now I know you're not that dense.” Kuroo squints his eyes a little, a thing he does when he's trying to look intimidating. Kenma holds back a snort.

“Kenma, if you ever thought for one second I don't need you as much as you need me, then you're not as observant as I thought.” Kuroo’s trying to make a point, Kenma kind of understands what he means.

“Well, obviously.” Kenma’s face is probably doing that thing where he doesn't show any emotion, a thing he kind of hates. Makes him look like an asshole nine times out of ten.

“Obviously?” Kuroo’s voice lowers, Kenma represses a shiver. “Look Kenma, if you think that I’m just your babysitter, then you’ve got another thing coming. I’m your best friend, first and foremost. I’ve never thought of you as my responsibility, and I probably never will. You're more capable of making decisions for yourself then I will ever be.”

“Kuro-” Kenma tries to cut off his spiel, he sounds like he’s scolding Kenma, Kenma feels stupid for even bringing it up.

“That being said,” Kuroo continues, even though Kenma is giving him the best “please no” face he possibly can “I do enjoy taking care of you, to the extent you let me. Kenma we’re a packaged deal at this point, and nothing's gonna change that.”

“I understand, but still...” Kenma tries to find some words in him that will convey his message.

“Kenma,” Kuroo steps away from his spot in the archway of their kitchen, takes Kenma’s hands in his own, larger ones “if you really want me to not live with you just say the words, and I’m out.”

Kenma thinks for a second, and then another, only to come to the conclusion that he really doesn't want Kuroo out of his apartment. He doesn't know why, but he can't find it in himself to let Kuroo leave.

“You...you can stay.” Kenma says, squeezes Kuroo’s hands.

“Just don't make any more stupid, embarrassing speeches anymore.” 

“It was not stupid!” 

“Was so.

“Was not!”

“Totally was.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://honeyhinata.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and such are appreciated! <3


End file.
